Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 154
Return of the Supreme King, Part 2, known as Supreme King Judai Resurrected! in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki's duel with Yubel continues, and Jaden takes hold of the dormant powers of The Supreme King within himself to mount a comeback. Summary Jaden Yuki reawakens the dormant powers of The Supreme King inside his own mind as he continues his final duel with Yubel. Jaden declares that since Yubel was affected by The Light of Destruction, he will call out his friends from the darkness - the Neo-Spacians. In the Japanese version, Yubel finally accepts that Judai will never agree with her twisted view of love, Yubel resolves to fuse the twelve dimensions, ending existence altogether. In the English version, she does not abandon her goal, but aims to fuse the twelve dimensions to unite her and Jaden forever. She now intends to fuse the twelve dimensions together to destroy them, rather than to rule over them with Jaden at her side. Yubel counters Jaden's every move, and is eventually able to Summon her evolved form "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". Yubel confirms that Syrus was correct - Jaden's friends are not dead, but trapped in another dimension. Jaden Summons "Rainbow Neos". Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Activates "Neo-Space Wave", Tributing Elemental Heroes "Sparkman", Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Special Summon Neo-Spacians "Aqua Dolphin" (600/800), "Air Hummingbird" (800/600) and "Glow Moss" (300/900). Yubel's "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter. * Activates "NEX", allowing him to Tribute a "Neo-Spacian" monster and Special Summon a Level 4 Fusion Monster from his Deck, as long as it shares the same name as the Tributed monster. He tributes his "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" (500/1100). "Spell Chronicle" has two Chronicle Counters and does not gain a third, as two is it's maximum capacity. * Activates "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird's" effect, increasing his Life Points by 500 for every card in Yubel's hand; she has three cards, so his Life Points increase by 1500 (Jaden 2500). * Attacks with "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" and activates its effect to draw a card. It gains a different effect depending on the type card drawn. He draws and shows "Space Gift" to Yubel. Since he drew a Spell Card, it can attack directly (Yubel 3400). * Activates "Space Gift" allowing him to draw a card for every differently named "Neo-Spacian" he controls. He controls three, so he draws three cards * Sets a card Yubel's turn * Removes two Chronicle Counters from "Spell Chronicle" and activates it's effect. Jaden chooses to add "Fiend Rose" to Yubel's hand. * Attacks "Aqua Dolphin" twice with "Yubel": once normally (Jaden 1900), and again via "Zero Sprite's" effect (Jaden 1300 ) * "Samsara Lotus" (0/0) Special Summons itself from Yubel's Graveyard during the End Phase of her turn, and she Tributes it to keep "Yubel" on the field. * Sets two cards Jaden's turn * Activates the effect of his "Air Hummingbird" again, regaining 500 Life Points for each card in Yubel's hand; she still holds three cards, so he regains another 1500 Life Points (Jaden 2800) * Summons "Card Ejector" (400/400) and activates its effect, letting him remove a card of his choice in Yubel's Graveyard from play. He chooses "Samsara Lotus", but Yubel counters with her face-down "Zero Hole", which lets her negate the effect of "Card Ejector" and destroy it. * Activates his face-down, "N - Signal", which lets him Special Summon a "Neo-Spacian" from his Deck; he chooses "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) * Attacks "Yubel" with "Grand Mole", using it's effect to return both monsters to their respective owner's hands. Yubel activates her face-down "Hate Buster". Since a Fiend-Type monster she controlled was targeted in battle, she can destroy both her "Yubel" on the field and "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and inflict damage to Jaden equal to the original ATK of his Grand Mole" (Jaden 1900). * With her "Yubel" destroyed by an effect besides its own, Yubel Special Summons "Yubel - Terror Incarnate"(0/0). * Attacks with "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss", drawing a card. He draws and shows "Elemental Hero Prisma" to Yubel. Since he drew a monster, his Battle Phase automatically ends. * Sets a card. Yubel's turn * Attacks "Aqua Dolphin" with "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", activating her evolved form's effect; like her original form, it is not destroyed in battle, and instead, Jaden takes all the damage Yubel would have taken from the battle (Jaden 1300). * During her End Phase, "Samsara Lotus" Special Summons itself from Yubel's Graveyard through its own effect. With her original "Yubel" destroyed, she no longer needs a Tribute for that card, but she can activate her "Terror Incarnate's" effect. By Tributing every other monster she controls, "Terror Incarnate" can destroy a number of Jaden's monsters equal to the amount Tributed. She destroys "Air Hummingbird" by Tributing "Samsara Lotus". Jaden's turn * Tributes "Aqua Dolphin" to Summon "Elemental Hero Prisma" (1700/1100) in defense position. * Attacks with "Twinkle Moss", activating its effect. He draws "Fake Hero", a Spell Card, which means "Twinkle Moss" can attack directly (Yubel 2900). Yubel's turn * Attacks "Prisma" with "Terror Incarnate" and activates its effect. Since "Prisma" is in defense position, its original DEF is dealt to Jaden as damage. (Jaden 200) * During her End Phase, "Samsara Lotus" Special Summons itself from Yubel's Graveyard through its own effect, and she Tributes it again to activate "Terror Incarnate's" effect, destroying "Twinkle Moss". Jaden's turn * Activates "Fake Hero", allowing him to Summon an "Elemental Hero" monster from his hand, but it must return to his hand at the end of his turn; he chooses "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000). "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter. * Activates the effect of his "Prisma", choosing a Fusion Monster from his Fusion Deck and sending one of the Fusion Material Monsters from his Deck to the Graveyard. He chooses "Rainbow Neos" and sends "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Now, the name of "Elemental Hero Prisma" is treated as "Rainbow Dragon" until the End Phase of his turn. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Rainbow Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Rainbow Neos" (4500/3000). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Spell Chronicle" can hold more than two Chronicle Counters. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Samsara Lotus's" effect can only be used when one controls no Spell or Trap Cards. 3. In the TCG/OCG, this would not work, as "Hate Buster" would cause "Yubel" to miss the timing of it's effect. 4. In the TCG/OCG, "Yubel - Terror Incarnate's" effect only deals damage to the opposing player when they declare the attack. 5. In the TCG/OCG, "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" automatically destroys all other monsters on the field at the end of the player's turn. 6. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Prisma" is a Level 4 monster. 7. In the TCG/OCG, "Rainbow Dragon" is not a valid target for "Elemental Hero Prisma's" effect. See the rulings page for details as to why.